Ellie Shows Sonja the Record
Ellie shows up with Sonja and the Lombax Four with the record on hand, and the truth of what Reia has become. - The record showed previous fights with very powerful opponents like Demigra, Apocalypse and Goku Black. Suddenly, the Supreme Kai of Time appeared in the scroll, leaving a message to Sonja. Supreme Kai of Time: Lombax Six, if you are watching this, this means that Reia is completely restored and time itself is repaired too. Before we take Reia into a different timeline a long time ago, she asked me to give this message to Sonja: "By now, you would understand how much I struggle to keep the ones I loved alive. Because of you, I have made a promise. Ever since the departure, I have someone to show me and guided me to my rightful place in the multi-verse. I haven't forgotten about you and I'll always be there for you. Your home planet has changed you while I know barely of mine. Maybe someday, you can understand the pain I have dealt...to keep you and my friends save from harm's way." - From behind the scenes, Kiva hears Sonja crying and rushed to Reia right away. Kiva: Reia! Reia! Reia: Whoa.. Slow down, sis. What's wrong this time? Kiva: Well, Sonja is crying. Fozzie: Note for Kermit the Frog! Oh, are you Kermit the Frog? Kermit: Yes, Fozzie, I am Kermit the Frog. Fozzie: Note for you. - Three frogs sing a note to surprise Kermit to no appeal. Fozzie: G sharp. Kiva: Fozzie, not a good time. Fozzie: My bad.. - Fozzie leaves again, leaving Kermit with Reia and Kiva. Reia: Anyhow, why is Sonja crying? Kiva: Well, she may have found a journey record. Reia: From the starship? Who is authorized to bring a record into the open? Kiva: Um... There's been a break in. Some lucky freak got through Quorra to get to it. Reia: I'll take a look. Keep an eye on the show for me. - Kiva nodded as another act begins on stage, when Ellie knew that it's her fault and rushed to Sonja. - After the hospital act, Fozzie's running gag comes to end when Kermit shows up and Reia returned. Reia: I know there's endless potential for the show, so we are asking for a vacation at the end of the show run. Kermit: Really? Where? Reia: They agreed to go to Hawaii for a few weeks at best. Kermit: Well, after the run, you guys should have a good time. Reia: Thanks. It means a lot. Fozzie: Flower for Kermit the Frog! Flow- Oh, are you Kermit the Frog? Kermit: *sighs* You know I am, Fozzie. Fozzie: Flour for you. - In a stupid move, Fozzie dumped the flour on Kermit and almost on Reia, which gotten Kiva very angry. Kiva: Fozzie! Fozzie: Ah, come on! It's funny! See? That was the punch! Kiva: You almost hit Reia too! Fozzie: ...Did I? Reia: Yes...you...did. - Reia saved Miss Piggy the trouble by hitting Fozzie so hard, he collapsed onto the floor. Reia: That's for spraying me with the flour. Kiva: Yeah! Reia: Here, Kermit. Let's get you cleaned up. Kiva, want to help? Kiva: Sure. - Reia and Kiva then takes Kermit to the dressing room to clean him. Miss Piggy kindly gives them a hand. Category:Scenes - Muppets